Still I Miss You
by Kyuhyun Zone
Summary: Kesetiaan adalah sebuah tiang untuk menopang sebuah kisah cinta yang tercipta. Cinta akan berubah menjadi layu ketika kepalsuan berhasil merenggutnya, dan cinta akan mati ketika kesetiaan ternodai oleh sebuah perselingkuhan / Main cast : Wonkyu - YunKyu / and others casts / Boys Love
1. Chapter 1

Special for my lovely friend, Sharon ( SharonLao ) thanks for reading my fanfics in here. We've learned bahasa alr, kkk~ this is for you as ur request..then, for wonkyu shippers I hope u enjoy this fanfic.

-warm hug by me..

-anni-

.

.

.

**Kesetiaan adalah sebuah tiang untuk menopang sebuah kisah cinta yang tercipta. Cinta akan berubah menjadi layu ketika kepalsuan berhasil merenggutnya, dan cinta akan mati ketika kesetiaan ternodai oleh sebuah perselingkuhan.**

**Still I Miss You Chapter 1**

**Song lyric by Infinite – Still I Miss You**

**.**

**.**

_**Tears won't come..**_

_**I thought I'd be okay..**_

_**So, I came to the street for first time in a while**_

_**But I guess it was a mistake..**_

Kyuhyun memasuki ruang ganti yang bertuliskan "Cho Kyuhyun" pada pintu yang bercat coklat kayu eboni. Ia meletakkan naskah D'Artagnan pada meja rias di hadapannya. Ini sudah lima belas hari ia merasa kehilangan sosok yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya. Tujuh tahun ia mempertahankan perasaannya untuk Choi Siwon, tujuh tahun ia menunjukkan perhatian dan cinta kasihnya untuk Choi Siwon, tapi yang ia dapati sekarang hanyalah kenangan yang tak pernah lepas dari ingatannya.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas nya, kemudian mendial nomor salah satu member Super Junior kesayangannya.

"Donghae hyung" Kyuhyun menyapa Donghae begitu nada sambung terputus dan tergantikan oleh suara sambutan renyah dari kakaknya.

"Kyuhyunnie! Bagaimana kabarmu di Tokyo?" suara Donghae begitu ceria, apalagi Kyuhyun harus menjauh dari ponselnya karena ia me-loudspeaker ponselnya.

Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumnya, Donghae memang selalu seperti itu, membuat suasana hatinya membaik.

"Aku baik, hyung.. aku baru saja selesai perform" jawab Kyuhyun sembari melepas atribut D'artagnan dari tubuhnya.

"Sampai kapan kau di Tokyo? Aku rindu padamu, magnae!"

"Tanggal sepuluh maret penampilan terakhirku, tanggal sebelas aku baru kembali ke Seoul" Kyuhyun memakai kembali sweater abu-abunya lalu mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali ke hotel setelah makan malam dengan para kru dan pemeran drama musical The Three Musketeers.

"Syukurlah..cepat kembali dorm semakin sepi, aku dan Eunhyuk akan kembali ke Jepang untuk promosi Still U, Shindong hyung dan Ryeonggu sibuk dengan radionya, Siwon sedang di Chi…ah maaf Kyuhyun" Donghae membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika ia mengucapkan nama Siwon. Donghae tau bahwa kedua orang itu kini telah bersepakat untuk memilih menjalani kehidupannya masing-masing Tak ada lagi WonKyu, hanya Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mendengar Donghae menyebut nama mantan kekasihnya "Gwenchana, Donghae hyung"

_**Goodbye—your cold**_

_**Goodbye- voice**_

_**Is still in the wind that passess by me?**_

Keduanya terdiam setelahnya, tak ada percakapan lagi, hanya terdengar deru nafas teratur dari keduanya. Donghae mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun memang sedang membutuhkan seseorang di sisinya, memahami dan memberinya semangat hidup kembali. Kyuhyun benar-benar terpuruk sama halnya seperti Siwon.

"Donghae hyung" Donghae tersenyum tipis mendengar suara Kyuhyun memanggil namanya, terdengar manis dan lembut.

"Ya" jawaban simple yang membuat Kyuhyun tak beranjak dari sofanya, padahal undangan makan malam akan dimulai sekitar setengah jam lagi, tapi kyuhyun memilih untuk bersantai, menjernihkan pikiran dan hatinya yang merasa lelah.

"Apa tak ada jalan kembali?" suara Kyuhyun melemah.

"Aku menyesal, hyung..aku selalu mencintai Siwon hyung, tapi aku juga menyukainya, menyukai setiap perhatian yang dia tunjukkan padaku. Siwon hyung memang selalu sibuk,dan saat itulah aku merasa nyaman dengannya.. aku benar-benar kejam" Kyuhyun menyeka air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata sendunya.

"Perjuangkan apapun selama kau mampu, Kyuhyunnie"

"Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun, tapi satu hal yang harus kau tau.. Siwon tak bisa melupakanmu, ego nya yang tak ingin tergantikan oleh siapapun" Donghae melanjutkan kembali ucapannya, ia tau Kyuhyun menangis.

Kyuhyun terdiam, itu menurut Donghae. Tapi menurutnya Siwon acuh padanya, Kyuhyun tak pernah mengerti perasaan Siwon padanya setelah kalimat putus diucapkan Siwon pada malam itu.

"Lakukan apapun selama itu benar, Kyuhyunnie" Kyuhyun menganggukan, meski Donghae tak bisa melihat anggukan kecilnya.

"Donghae hyung percaya padaku 'kan?"

"Sejak kapan aku tak mempercayai memberku sendiri, hum? Terlebih aku menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri"

"Kembalilah pada Siwon, ia juga membutuhkanmu"

Kyuhyun menghela, rasanya kali ini terlalu sulit untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan Siwon padanya.

"Aku harus makan malam dengan kru musical sekarang hyung, nanti aku telepon lagi, thanks hyung" Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya sebelum Donghae menjawabnya kembali, Kyuhyun yakin Donghae sedang memaki dirinya dari Seoul karena dengan seenaknya ia memutuskan pembicaraan secara sepihak.

_**I miss you, I'm sorry**_

_**I regret being not good enough for you**_

.

.

Siwon memainkan gelas champagne di hadapannya, kurang lebih dua bulan lagi ia masih akan menetap di Guangxi, China untuk syuting drama terbarunya. Ia menghela nafas perlahan, memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, menikmati hujan deras melalui jendela kaca panjang yang mengguyur hotel tempatnya menginap.

"Dia sedang apa di Tokyo? Apa musicalnya berjalan lancar?" Siwon bergumam sendiri, menatap foto Kyuhyun yang –masih- menjadi wallpaper home screen ponselnya.

Sejak retaknya hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon tak pernah lagi terlihat bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Ia mencoba menjaga jarak, berusaha mengobati luka yang Kyuhyun torehkan ketika ia telah meyakinkan hatinya bahwa dirinya sangat mencintai Kyuhyun dan sudah memilih untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama magnae Super Junior itu. Siwon tau bahwa mengobati luka hatinya ini tak mudah seperti membalikkan telapak tangan, tapi ia yakin bahwa perlahan dirinya akan terbiasa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun, mungkin saja. Setidaknya itu anggapan Siwon, walau bukan dari relung hatinya.

Beberapa tahun lalu Siwon pernah melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya saat ini, ia ingat ketika Kyuhyun menunggunya di Incheon Airport untuk menjemputnya, tetapi dengan tanpa rasa bersalah ia hanya menyuruh manager Super Junior untuk menjemput Kyuhyun dengan alasan ia masih memiliki jadwal syuting. Kyuhyun tau ia berbohong, Kyuhyun tau ia tengah bermain dengan seorang wanita cantik, Kyuhyun tau bahwa dirinya tengah disakiti Siwon, tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah marah padanya, memaafkannya berulang kali. Dan sekali lagi Kyuhyun hanya mengizinkan Siwon untuk menyakitinya. Apakah ini sebuah karma untuk dirinya yang seringkali menyakiti Kyuhyun ?

Itu memang kesalahannya, menyia-nyiakan Kyuhyun yang terus mencintainya, walaupun ia sadar ia mengacuhkan Kyuhyun pada awalnya, memberi harapan seolah ia akan membalas perasaannya. Tapi itu dulu, toh manusia cepat atau lambat akan berubah dan menyesali semua perbuatannya bukan?

"Kyuhyun, aku merindukanmu"

_**It's so hard for me without you, everything is hard..**_

_**In each moment I breathe, thoughts of you torture me.**_

_**I miss you..**_

.

.

**Flashback - end of January**

"Kyuhyun, jadi ini yang kau lakukan di dorm selama aku berada di Guangxi?" Gigi Siwon bergemeletuk, ia begitu marah ketika melihat kekasihnya tengah berciuman dengan sosok pria yang sudah dikenalnya dengan sangat baik.

Pria di hadapan Kyuhyun itu mengacak rambutnya kasar lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menstabilkan nafasnya. 'Sial ini salahku'

"H-hyung" Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, matanya mulai berkabut dan memerah. Perlahan cairan bening itu mengalir tanpa henti. Kyuhyun menangis.

"Tch..benar Kyuhyun, kau memang berhak melakukan segala kebebasan yang aku berikan" Siwon menaikkan nada suaranya, membuat Kyuhyun tertunduk bersalah. Ini salahnya, salah akan perasaan nyamannya dengan sunbaenya sendiri.

"Hyung bukan seperti itu"

"Cukup Kyu! Kita bisa mengakhirinya saat ini juga" tukas Siwon lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju parking area di basement apartemen Super Junior.

Kyuhyun terpaku, seharusnya ia tidak seperti ini. Merasakan dua perasaan yang membuatnya terombang ambing. Membuat Siwon sangat kecewa dan tentu saja membuat Yunho merasakan sakit karena perbuatannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Yunho memeluk Kyuhyun, ia benamkan kepala sang magnae Super Junior di dadanya. Kyuhyun terisak hebat, merutuki dan menyesali segala perbuatan kotornya.

"Hyung, Siwon hyung kecewa ..aku..aku pasti sangat dibencinya"

"..."

"ini salahku, aku yang bermain api, aku aku aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilangannya"

Yunho merasakan sesak di dadanya. Entah sejak kapan ia menyayangi Kyuhyun. Menyayangi Cho Kyuhyun bukan sabagai adik atau member asuhan SM Entertainment. Ia menyayangi Kyuhyun layaknya Siwon.

"Kau sangat mencintai Siwon, Kyu..aku memahaminya" ada nada sedih dalam ucapan Yunho yang tak mampu diartikan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia tau bahwa rasa cintanya yang begitu besar terhadap Kyuhyun menjadi bumerang baginya.

"Aku mencintainya melebihi cinta pada diriku sendiri, hyung"

Yunho menghela nafas beratnya. Dan membawa Kyuhyun duduk kembali di sofa "Aku mengerti" dan kecupan hangat dilayangkan Yunho pada kening Kyuhyun. Seorang pria yang mampu mengalihkan dunianya.

"Maafkan aku Yunho hyung" Kyuhyun semakin melesakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yunho. Merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan di sana.

"Kau tidak salah..aku yang menawarkan hatiku untukmu. Kau hanya merasa kesepian. Aku yakin itu" Yunho berbisik, diusapnya lembut kepala sang magnae Super Junior.

"Tidak, hyung..tidak..Aku juga menyukaimu, hyung. Aku menerimamu karena rasa ini benar-benar tumbuh dalam hatiku..tapi aku juga mencintai Siwon hyung, dia alasanku bertahan hingga sejauh ini"

Dan ketika suatu hubungan cinta terjalin indah telah rusak oleh sebuah perselingkuhan, akankah rasa percaya untuk saling setia itu muncul kembali?

To Be Continue

So sorry Kyuhyun, I have to make your chara se-bitchy ini in here..kkkk~

Thanks, mind to review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Still I Miss You Chapter 2

Song lyric by Infinite – Destiny

.

.

.

_I threw away our memories that have shattered to pieces._

_But i didn't to leave it as just a memory_

_So i'm on my kneews and begging._

Siwon merapatkan coat hitamnya, ia akan memulai aktivitas di awal minggu Bulan Maret ini dengan kembali syuting untuk drama China terbarunya. Hujan dengan intensitas ringan masih mengguyur Guangxi setiap harinya, namun semua itu tak menyurutkan semangat kerja Choi Siwon. Ia malah ingin sekali menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan pekerjaan barunya. Ini kesempatannya untuk bisa mengenyahkan semua tentang Kyuhyun dari pikirannya. Ini bukan kali pertama Siwon merasa sebagian dirinya hilang, ini adalah puncak rasa khawatirnya, rasa kecewanya akan perasaan Kyuhyun untuknya. Kyuhyun memang tak pernah mengeluh apapun padanya selama menjalin hubungan, Kyuhyun tak pernah mengeluarkan kalimat protes dari mulutnya untuk semua kegiatan yang ia lakukan, hanya terkadang Kyuhyun menjadi kekasih manja, menginginkan segala perhatian dari Siwon, hingga Siwon melakukan semuanya untuk Kyuhyun tanpa rasa berat hati.

Siwon tau bahwa teman pria Kyuhyun banyak, bahkan kerap kali Siwon mengenalkan teman prianya pada Kyuhyun, dan sejak itu temannya akan dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Hanya sebatas teman tidak lebih, setidaknya itulah yang Siwon tau. Tapi ia selalu percaya pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun telah mencintainya sejak tujuh tahun silam, dan bertahan dengan segala keaadaan yang bisa saja membuat dirinya menyerah akan perasaan cintanya untuk Siwon. Tapi Kyuhyun tak bisa mematikan rasa itu, ia memilih tetap bertahan di samping Tapi Siwon tau Kyuhyun tulus mencintainya, Kyuhyun mendapatkan kesakitan darinya , dan saat inilah Siwon tak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan ketulusan cinta Kyuhyun untuknya. Siwon sudah berubah, berubah menjadi seorang gay hanya untuk Kyuhyun, dan ia siap untuk menghabiskan hidupnya bersama Kyuhyun.

Tapi kejadian itu menghancurkan segalanya, Siwon tak mengerti mengapa dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun mengkhianatinya. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk kehidupannya kelak bersama Kyuhyun.

"Siwon-ah" suara managernya menerbangkan lamunan Siwon, ia menatap sang manager lalu tersenyum hangat seperti biasanya.

"Dua hari lagi ada kita kembali ke Seoul, aku sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya"

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya "Ke Seoul? Bukankah aku baru bisa istirahat dua minggu lagi, hyung?"

"PD-nim, memberimu waktu libur, lagipula ia tau bahwa SJ-M akan comeback" sang manager menjelaskan. Setengah hatinya bersorak bahagia karena Siwon akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun namun setengah hatinya merasa bahwa bertemu akan membuatnya tambah sakit. sakit karena pengkhianatan yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya

_When you give all your hearts to your lovely, than your lovely betrays the love, what do you feel?_

"Kau bisa memanfaatkan liburmu untuk berlatih bersama member yang lain, dont worry" lagi-lagi sang manager menjelaskan dengan rinci, ia bahkan tau bahwa anak asuhnya tengah terjerat masalah cinta.

Siwon hanya mengangguk disela waktu berpikirnya, ia bahkan tak tau apa yang akan ia lakukan jika bertemu Kyuhyun nanti. _He loves Kyuhyun very much, and no one changes his feeling._

_._

_._

_._

Salju di Tokyo masih turun dengan lebat, bulan Maret memang masih identik dengan turunnya salju sepanjang hari. Kyuhyun meregangkan otot-ototnya setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih muiscal, ia memang harus bertindak profesional, mengesampingkan segala urusan pribadinya saat ia berada di tempat kerjanya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat sambil sesekali melirik Iphone yang berada di meja, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada benda persegi panjang berwarna putih itu, dengan sedikit ragu ia mendial nomor Siwon yang sudah dihafalnya.

Satu nada tersambung dengan diikuti suara operator yang menandakan bahwa sambungan telepon telah diputus sepihak. Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali Iphone nya, ia melenguh pelan, airmatanya sedikit menetes. Kyuhyun mencintai Siwon.

Kyuhyun sadar bahwa apa yang ia lakukan ini sungguh memalukan untuknya, mengemis kembali cinta Siwon, namun ia tak mau kehilangan Yunho hanya karena hubungannya yang salah seperti ini. Kyuhyun tau ia sangat egois, tapi ia masih tak bisa memilih siapa yang sesungguhnya mengisi ruang hatinya.

"Hyung, _please forgive me_"

.

.

.

"Hyung! Aku bukannya melarang kau mencintai seseorang! Aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa Kyuhyun sudah punya Siwon hyung!"

"Kau tau apa Changmin tentang cintaku? Kyuhyun juga mencintaiku! Dia berhak bahagia!"

"Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini, hyung! Kau menghancurkan Kyuhyun!"

"Tsk..bilang saja kalau kau cemburu denganku! Kau tak bisa mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun, Changmin-ah"

"Hyung..aku tau aku hanya sahabat untuk Kyuhyun, aku memang pernah mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi aku tau Kyuhyun akan bahagia bila tidak denganku, kau tau bahwa Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Siwon hyung, dan aku kecewa padamu Jung Yunho!"

Yunho terdiam saat Changmin membentaknya dengan kasar, ia tak pernah melihat magnae DBSK mengamuk seperti ini, Yunho tau betul siapa Shim Changmin, Changmin yang tak akan pernah diam jika sahabatnya, Cho Kyuhyun terluka.

"Hyung, aku sudah pernah memperingatkanmu tentang hal ini, dan sekarang semua yang kutakutkan benar terjadi. Jika Kyuhyun semakin terluka akan kuhabisi kau!" Changmin membanting pintu kamar Yunho dengan kasar

_He never feels like this, Kyuhyun has got more hurtless,_ dan ini kesalahan Yunho meskipun ia menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun juga salah dalam hal ini. Yunho terisak penuh kesakitan. Jika Kim Jaejoong tidak pergi meninggalkannya dua tahun lalu karena lebih memilih pria Jepang itu, maka Yunho tak akan melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Kyuhyunnie, _what should i do? I hate being my self who loves you too much, i have been talking at you, that i really love you.. Kyuhyunnie, im really sorry_" Yunho terduduk lemas dibalik pintu kamarnya, ia menangis mengeluarkan segala sesak yang merajam dadanya, ia tak sanggup melihat Kyuhyun terluka, terlebih karena dirinya.

Drrrt..drrrt..

Getar ponsel menyadarkan Yunho dari tangisan yang memilukan, ia beranjak dari tempatnya menuju meja rias yang tak jauh dari tempatnya terduduk. Ia menghapus lelehan airmata yang mengaburkan pandangannya, mau tak mau ia tersenyum ketika layar ponsel touchscreennya menampilkan nama contact yang mampu membuat hidupnya kembali bersinar.

_Kyuhyunnie is calling..._

Yunho men-tap icon telepon berwarna hijau lalu mendekatkan ponsel hitamnya ke telinga, sebisa mungkin ia meredam suara serak akibat tangisannya.

"Kyuhyunnie" Yunho menyapa sang pemilik nomor telepon yang menghubunginya, perlahan hatinya menghangat.

"Yunho Hyung, bagaimana kabarmu?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan santai, padahal ia tau ada suara yang berbeda yang ia dengar.

"_Fine, but it will be really fine if you are here for me_" Yunho tertawa kecil, ia tau Kyuhyun juga tengah tersenyum. Frase itulah yang terlontar tanpa ia sadari, ia begitu sangat merindukan Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang, hyung.. aku akan menemuimu di apartemenmu" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tenang, berbicara dengan Yunho membuat hatinya sedikit menghangat. Mungkin ini yang ia rasakan, ketenangan batin yang dirasakan dari setiap perbincangannya dengan Jung Yunho, leader DBSK.

"Baiklah" Yunho tersenyum kembali.

"Changmin?" Kyuhyun bertanya sarat penuh keraguan, sejujurnya ia ingin menemui sahabatnya itu, menjelaskan dengan detail apa yang terjadi selama ini, tapi ia terlalu takut jika Changmin menganggap dirinya rendah dan tak berperasaan.

"Changmin baru saja ke luar, mungkin ada janji dengan Minho.. kau baik-baik saja di Tokyo? Apa masih turun salju?"

Kyuhyun menghela sebentar "Changmin masih marah padamu hyung? Ia masih mendiamkanku sejak kejadian itu terjadi, ne..dan aku masih seperti ini, aku bahkan tak tau apakah aku masih merasa baik-baik saja atau tidak."

_"Break is the best way_" Yunho tanpa sengaja mengucapkan kalimat itu, sejujurnya ia tak ingin Kyuhyun tersakiti lagi dan lagi.

Kyuhyun tak membalas ucapan Yunho, ia tau bahwa Yunho akan membahas masalah ini hingga ia mau memutuskan Yunho.

"_I can not, please dont talk about this freakin topic,_ hyung.." Kyuhyun menjawab lemah.

"_Baby, i'm so sorry.. i can not to see your tears fallin down, everytime.. i know that you are really sick of your life, just bring out you from this fuckin love, so u can be together with Siwon, not me"_

"_I'll do end my call if you talk about this anymore_, Jung Yunho" Kyuhyun menyentak Yunho, ia lelah dengan semuanya.

"Hyung, _i love you and i love_ Siwon hyung, tolong beri aku sedikit waktu lagi, aku benar-benar tak bisa jauh darimu, _i really need you_ aku sangat egois, dan aku tau akan hal itu tapi.. hyung, aku sungguh tak sanggup" Kyuhyun memelas, menumpahkan kembali airmata yang sebelumnya sudah mengering.

_"Dont cry, don't cry...i will promise that we will be together until we want, Kyuhyunnie take care at there.._ fokuslah pada musikalmu, aku menunggumu di sini"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil walaupun Yunho tak melihatnya.

"Sedang apa, hm? Mengapa belum istirahat?" Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, menyalakan AC yang sebelumnya memang tak dinyalakan.

"Aku baru selesai latihan, hyung.. lelah tapi aku sangat bersemangat karena fans sangat antusias dengan musikal kami, lain kali hyung harus datang menonton" Kyuhyun bercerita, nada riangnya memang tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Begitulah Kyuhyun ia akan berubah moodnya jika sudah berbicara hal yang menyangkut dengan kesyukaannya.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar nada ceria Kyuhyun "Aku akan menontonmu, pasti Kyuhyunnie.._then u have to listen to me, i never repeat it_"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan ponselnya pada telinga "_what?_'

"_Get your love and your happiness_" kalimat sederhana itu mengalun indah di telinga Kyuhyun, ia ingin sekali memeluk Yunho dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya saat itu juga. Ia tau bahwa Yunho mencintainya dengan sangat dan sakit dalam waktu yang bersamaan, walaupun Kyuhyun harus membagi perasaannya dengan yang lain, tapi Yunho tak akan pernah membagi perasaannya untuk yang lain. Kyuhyun merasa bodoh dan menjadi orang jahat untuk dua orang pria yang amat dikasihinya.

"_I will,Yunho hyung.. and you will get your happiness if he is not me"_

"_I will"_

_._

_._

_._

Siwon beranjak dari kursi malasnya, meletakkan gelas dengan tungkai tinggi, ia kembali menatap gemerlap lampu gedung dan pemukiman dari jendela besar kamar hotelnya. Ia sudah menghabiskan lima gelas _sparkling wine _khas dari Perancis, ia sengaja membawa tiga botol wine yang cukup banyak mengandung karbondioksida itu ke China. Ia membutuhkannya sekedar menghangatkan tubuh dan juga membuat pikirannya sedikit tenang. Kembali ia menatap gelas wine di hadapannya, biasanya ia akan menghabiskan _wine_ itu dengan Kyuhyun. Pada awalnya ia memang tak begitu terbiasa meminum _wine, champagne_ atau beberapa minuman berakohol yang terbuat dari sari anggur itu. Ia lebih memilih dan menyukai kopi sebagai penenang pikirannya. Tapi sejak ia menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun, mau tidak mau ia menjadi terbiasa dengan bau anggur, dan pada akhirnya iapun menjadi penyuka _wine._ Siwon kembali mengingat masa kencannya, masa berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun di apartemen Super Junior atau di kamar apartemennya pribadi Siwon. Matanya penuh sarat akan cinta cinta, perasaannya menggebu untuk memiliki Kyuhyun. Ia sadar bahwa Kyuhyun jauh lebih mempesona daripada ketika Kyuhyun masih berusia dua puluh tahun. Kyuhyunnya semakin terlihat menawan.

Kadang ia berpikir untuk mengikat Kyuhyun secara sakral hingga tak ada satu orangpun yang berani menyentuh Kyuhyun seujung kuku jaripun, tapi Siwon tidak seegois itu, ia tak akan mengekang Kyuhyun karena ia tau Kyuhyun memiliki cita-cita sama sepertinya, dan pada akhirnya kebebesan yang Siwon berikan pada Kyuhyun berakhir dengan sebuah pengkhianatan.

Drrrtt...drrrttt..

Getaran Iphone Siwon menyadarkan lamunannya, ia tersenyum ketika melihat icon Kakaotalk dari Donghae terpampang pada homescreennya yang mati dan memang dalam keadaan terkunci. Siwon membuka kunci dengan memasukkan beberapa sandi lalu membuka kakaotalk dari Donghae.

**Siwon-ah! Baik-baik saja di sana? Hei aku dan Eunhyuk akan pergi ke Jepang sebentar lagi!**

Kapan? Waah selamat untuk debut baru kalian, EunHae ! aku semakin sibuk dengan dramaku, dan akan diperpanjang menjadi lima bulan

**Thanks! Lima bulan? Kau akan selama itu di China? Sekalian saja merubah kewarganegaarnmu, Choi Siwon-nim**

Kau seperti pacar yang sedang protes jika kita LDR

**Kyuhyun yang akan protes, Choi!**

Uppsss.. dan lagi-lagi Donghae tak sengaja menuliskan nama itu. Bodoh!

Siwon terdiam, ia menghela nafas beratnya. Jujur saja ia amat sangat bahagia jika yang berbicara seperti itu adalah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meneleponnya tadi siang, tapi ia tak mau menerima panggilannya sedarurat apapun itu. Lukanya masih menganga lebar.

**Siwon-ah, mianhata..aku tak bermaksud..aku lupa sungguh aku lupa**

Hey tidak apa, aku mengerti. Oh iya bagaimana keadaan di Korea?

Siwon langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jujur saja hatinya masih menginginkan dan merindukan ChoKyuhyun.

**Baik.. tapi aku Changmin dan Kyuhyun sedikit bermasalah, kbeberapa hari yang lalu Yunho hyung, Kyuhyun dan Changmin bertengkar hebat. Siwon aku tau ini akan membebanimu, tapi aku harus memberitahumu tentang ini, karena kau berhak mengetahuinya.**

Lanjutkan saja, Donghae-ya..

**Kyuhyun sempat sakit dua hari sebelum keberangkatannya ke Tokyo, dokter bilang ia stress. Tapi setelah ia tiba di Tokyo ,aku sempat meneleponnya, ia tampak sehat dan ceria. Syukurlah ia membaik.**

Kyuhyun sakit? Apa parah?

**Tidak, ia demam seperti biasa.**

Donghae-ya, bisa kau berjanji melakukan suatu hal untukku?

**Hmm.. oke**

Tolong jaga Kyuhyun untukku, aku tak bisa memantaunya, ia tampak jauh dari pandanganku, mungkin perasaannya berubah dan aku tak pernah tau seberapa dalam cintanya untukku. Aku hanya ingin Kyuhyun bahagia.

...

_I guess i was out of my mind at the end of our long relationship._

_Please catch me, who has gone away, i'm locked in regrets _

_So give me a chance._

_Don't leave me, don't leave.._

_Don't brush me off, don't avoid me_

_You are my destiny_

Siwon hyung... aku merindukanmu dengan sangat..

Dan itu menjadi kalimat terakhir yang Kyuhyun ucapkan sebelum terlelap dalam tidurnya.

**TBC**

Happy belated birthday, Cho Kyuhyun ^^

Stay healthy, stay pretty, stay cutie, stay adorable, stay uke lol and stay sexy! Love you always!


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : **

**- Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Choi Siwon**

**- Jung Yunho..**

**unfortunately, they aren't mine lol~**

**thanks for waiting it so long...happy read!**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

Cinta itu ibarat jendela, bukalah ia agar bisa melihat bahagia, agar bisa melihat bahwa cinta itu adalah tentang kita. Bukan kau dan dia.

Ia masih duduk menunggu sang manager membereskan semua keperluannya, jari-jarinya dengan lihai memainkan layar sentuh pada ponsel putihnya, atensinya pada ponsel tak pernah berkurang, meski sosok pria dewasa di hadapannya tengah sibuk mengurusi barang-barangnya.

"Choi Siwon, kalau kau tak mau membawa tasmu, aku akan melemparnya dari lantai sepuluh menuju _basement"_ ucapan sang manager membuat Siwon terkekeh pelan.

"Iya hyung nanti aku bawa, letakkan dulu di situ"

"Ya! Dua puluh menit lagi kita berangkat" ucap sang manager sambil berlalu ke dapur meninggalkan Siwon yang masih asyik dengan ponselnya.

Hari-harinya melelahkan di negeri orang, dan hatinya bahagia karena ia akan kembali ke Seoul dan bisa beristirahat untuk beberapa hari ke depan, menjalani aktivitas yang ia gemari di negara kelahirannya. Namun, tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia juga sangat senang bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun. berulang kali ia abaikan perasaan sakitnya jika mengingat Kyuhyun, berulang kali ia berusaha menyambuhkan luka hatinya yang masih terasa perih

Ia telah merenungi semuanya, kesadaran bahwa Kyuhyun memang pantas mendapatkan pria terbaik sering memenuhi pikirannya akhir-akhir ini, lebih tepatnya pasca ia dan Kyuhyun putus berhubungan. Siwon tak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini, ia memang pernah melakukan kesalahan besar pada Kyuhyun, melukai perasaan magnae itu hingga ia tak mampu menyebutkan satu per satu kesalahan yang sudah ia tancapkan pada hati Kyuhyun. Namun jujur saja, saat ini hatinya tengah bergemuruh hebat, ia ingin mendapatkan Kyuhyun kembali. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan dan mencintai Kyuhyun, walaupun ia tau bahwa mungkin saja cinta Kyuhyun lebih besar untuknya.

"Van sudah menunggu kita di basement, Choi Siwon lekas! Jangan melamun terus" dan Siwon menggerutu kecil saat bantal sofa mengenai hamparan wajahnya yang tampan.

"Ya! Hyung!" dan Siwon berlari kecil keluar dari kamarnya menyusul sang manager.

"_Cinta itu buta dan tuli, jadi aku hanya membiarkan separuh jiwa dan hatiku untuk pergi bersamamu, Kyuhyun" _

_._

_._

_._

Kyuhyun memekik girang tatkala ia dapatkan hadiah dari fans Jepang yang menonton drama musikalnya hari ini berupa headphone favoritenya yang belum ia miliki, terbilang mahal karena Kyuhyun harus mengatur kembali honor yang ia dapatkan dari aktivitasnya beberapa bulan terakhir ini, mungkin jumlah uang yang ia dapatkan sangat besar, jika dilihat dari berbagai macam kegiatan yang ia ikuti, tapi Kyuhyun bukan tipe lelaki yang menggunakan uang hasil jerih payahnya seenaknya, ia masih punya beberapa rencana masa depan yang membutuhkan biaya yang tak sedikit.

Berulang kali Kyuhyun terkikik ketika barang yang diinginkan saat ini berada dalam genggamannya. Lalu mengambil foto dan ia kirimkan kepada seseorang yang berada di Seoul, menunggunya pulang. Ah bahkan ia sungguh senang ketika memikirkan bahwa ia harus kembali ke Seoul dan langsung menemui Yunho di apartemen pribadinya.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, manager anda sudah menunggu di lobby" salah satu kru The Three Musketeers menepuk pelan lengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan headphone barunya di ruang make up membungkukkan tubuhnya mengucapkan rasa terima kasih dan pamit dari tempatnya saat ini.

"Sudah puas dengan hadiah-hadiah itu, Kyuhyun-ah?" Junghoon, sang manager tersenyum geli melihat tingkah anak-anak Kyuhyun. Kadang Junghoon sering sekali mendapati Kyuhyun yang bersikap layaknya anak kecil, ia begitu girang ketika fans memberinya begitu banyak hadiah, apalagi jika menyangkut sesuatu yang unik.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu memasang seatbeltnya, dan segera focus kembali pada Iphone nya, Jung Yunho kembali mengiriminya self camera melalui aplikasi chattingnya.

"Yunho lagi?" Junghoon bertanya sedikit canggung. Pasalnya ia adalah orang yang paling tau mengenai hubungan Siwon-Kyuhyun-Yunho setelah member Super Junior. Ia mengerti Kyuhyun seperti hyungdeul lainnya.

"huumm" Kyuhyun menjawab singkat tanpa mengalihkan atensinya pada layar gadgetnya.

Junghoon tersenyum simpul, ia tak bisa menebak jalan pikiran Kyuhyun, berulang kali ia dibuat takjub dengan tingkah Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini, meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat menyayangkan sikap Kyuhyun yang mementingkan egonya untuk berselingkuh.

"Hyung, apa Siwon hyung menghubungimu?" Kyuhyun menyimpan Iphonenya ke dalam Mommy Bagnya lalu mengerahkan seluruh atensinya untuk Junghoon yang duduk tepat di sebelah kirinya.

"Tidak, Kyu..mungkin sedang sangat sibuk dengan jadwalnya"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa ia begitu merindukan Choi Siwon.

"Tidurlah, kalau sudah tiba di bandara aku akan membangunkanmu" ucap Junghoon lagi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memakai hoodie hitamnya, hadiah ulang tahun dari Cho Ahra, noona satu-satunya yang Kyuhyun punya. Lelaki berparas imut itu bersiap untuk mengunjungi apartemen pribadi Yunho siang ini. Setelah cukup beristirahat satu hari di dorm akibat _jetlag _Jepang-Korea, ia memutuskan untuk menemui sang leader DBSK itu.

"Aku menunggu hyung di basement saja" Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya kemudian menaiki lift menuju basement di lantai dasar dorm Super Junior.

Sekitar sepuluh menit, audi hitam milik Jung Yunho berhenti tepat di depan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum manis, Yunho keluar dari dalam mobil kemudian membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Kyuhyun, lelaki muda itu tersenyum malu, rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya tatkala ia mendapat perlakuan special dan manis dari Yunho.

"Silahkan masuk, princess"

"Ya! Aku laki-laki, hyung!" Kyuhyun melayangkan protes, namun hanya disambut tawa dari Yunho.

"Hey my pretty boy, welcome back to Seoul!"

Kyuhyun tersipu, ia bingung mengapa Jaejoong bisa pergi meninggalkan Yunho demi laki-laki lain yang notabenenya, jauh lebih sempurna Jung Yunho daripada pria Jepang itu.

Yunho tertawa sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen pribadinya, Kyuhyun selalu bercerita hal-hal yang menyenangkan ketika mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jarang sekali Kyuhyun mengeluhkan setiap jadwal yang mencekiknya, walau begitu Yunho tau bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

"Setelah jadwal musical selesai, kau akan bermain drama musical lagi dengan Jinki?"

"sepertinya, hyung. itu 'kan project awal..kemungkinan aku dan Jinki akan terlibat di dalamnya"

"SJM dan debut solo juga?" Yunho melirik sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun, lalu kembali focus pada jalanan dan kemudinya.

"Ne" Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas.

"Kau bukan robot 'kan? Kenapa senang sekali menerima tawaran sedangkan jobmu begitu menyita waktumu, Kyu? Kesehatan lebih penting dari apapun"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Memang kondisi tubuh dan jadwalnya memangtak sebanding. Kadang ia harus menahan rasa lelahnya untuk melakukan aktivitas lainnya, vitamin dan beberapa obat dengan dosis rendah pun tak mempan untuk tubuhnya, mengingat ia seringkali kolaps jika melupakan obat maupun vitaminnya. Oleh karena itu Siwon lah yang terus memantau keadaan dan jadwal Kyuhyun meminum obat pereda nyeri dan vitaminnya.

"Siwon hyung selalu memantau jadwalku minum obat dan vitamin, jadi jadwalku cukup bisa kukendalikan" Kyuhyun refleks menyebut nama Siwon membuat Yunho merasa cemburu dan benar-benar ingin mengklaim bahwa hanya dirinyalah milik Kyuhyun saat ini. Biarkan Yunho bersikap egois untuk mempertahankan Kyuhyun di sisinya.

"Aku akan menggantikan tugas Siwon kalau begitu" jawab Yunho lirih.

"Eh? Siwon hyung? hmm..maaf hyung a-aku"

"Tak apa" Yunho tersenyum kemudian menggamit tangan Kyuhyun untuk digenggamnya.

_Genggaman ini terasa berbeda, tidak seperti Siwon hyung. apa aku terlalu merindukannya?_

_._

_._

_._

_Cinta selalu punya cara untuk menentukan arahnya sendiri.. benar, seperti aku yang membawa cinta ku untukmu, Cho Kyuhyun.._

"Falling in love with you is the second thing that has happened to me in my life, so do you ever know what is the first thing, my love?" Yunho mengeliminasi jarak duduknya dengan Kyuhyun, ia menatap dalam Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya benar-benar tanpa direncanakan. Ia ingin mengutarakan semua perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. ah..ia benar-benar menggilai Kyuhyun.

"No" Kyuhyun menggeleng imut membuat jantung Yunho berdegup kencang, aliran darahnya berdesir hebat, suara Kyuhyun bahkan bisa membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

"It's…. finding you" jawab Yunho tersenyum, Kyuhyun membalas senyuman itu. diusapnya wajah tampan Yunho yang membuat otaknya lumpuh seketika.

"Hyung, why now u do say something too cheesy?"

"I have waited you so long, dan aku benar-benar mencintaimu" Yunho menjawab tanpa ada sarat akan kebohongan darinya.

"I have been making you too sad.. Aku pun tak mengerti mengapa aku bisa jatuh di sisimu. Is it too wrong?" Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Yunho, sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang Yunho erat.

"Love is never wrong, mungkin hanya cara kita yang salah.. I will do everything for you, eventhough it makes me hurt more, I'll let you go, because I wanna let you to be happy" Yunho mencium kepala Kyuhyun, menghirup aroma apel yang menguar dari rambutnya.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, menatap wajah teduh Yunho. Oh Tuhan…bahkan pahatan sempurna ini sungguh tak bisa mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun. perlahan Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan Yunho, menggengggamnya penuh kelembutan. Ada jeda sejenak hingga Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuhnya memeluk Yunho, dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Yunho. Yunho sedikit kaget dengan aksi Kyuhyun. dengan prasaan penuh rindu, akhirnya ia membalas rengkuhan Kyuhyun. menghirup kembali wangi tubuh Kyuhyun yang begitu ia rindukan. Ada sekelebat perasaan bersalah yang menyelimuti hatinya, mengingat ia telah menghancurkan hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Siwon.

"Aku rindu pelukanmu, hyung..bisakah kau dekap aku lebih erat?" Kyuhyun berujar pelan, ingin sekali ia menangis entah karena apa, yang pasti ia benar-benar nyaman berada dipelukan hangat Yunho.

Yunho melakukan permintaan Kyuhyun hingga bermenit-menit ia habiskan hanya untuk memeluk laki-laki berparas cantik itu.

"Jika suatu saat aku harus melepasmu, berjanjilah kau akan hidup dengan baik" bisikan Yunho berhasil membuat Kyuhyun meremas baju Yunho erat.

Jujur saja Kyuhyun sungguh tak mau kehilangan sosok Yunho dalam hidupnya, namun iapun masih sangat mencintai Siwon.

"Mungkin cintamu hanya sesaat untukku dan mencintaimu adalah pilihanku. Segala sesuatu yang aku inginkan darimu, mungkin memang segalanya yang tak bisa aku miliki, the best relationship is one in which your love for each other exceeds your need for each other"

Chup~

Kyuhyun membungkam mulut Yunho dengan kecupannya, ini sungguh terdengar ironis. Semua perkataan yang ia dengar dari mulut Yunho seolah suatu saat mereka harus berpisah. Entah karena ia ingin kembali bersatu dengan Siwon entah Yunho yang melepaskan dirinya untuk Siwon.

Yunho membalas ciuman manis itu, tanpa keegoisan, tanpa emosi. Hanya cinta yang ia salurkan melalui ciuman indah dari Kyuhyun. ini benar-benar terasa salah. Biarkan Tuhan melaknat perbuatannya. Ia sungguh rela jika harus mati detik itu juga. Kyuhyun benar-benar candu baginya.

"ngghh..Hy—hyuung" Yunho melepas ciumannya, menarik Kyuhyun kembali dalam dekapannya. Kyuhyun masih terengah dengan aksinya yang berujung lumatan demi lumatan manis dari Yunho. Entah apa yang ia tengah rasakan saat ini, ciuman itu dalam tapi tak seindah ketika ia melakukannya dengan Siwon.

"Kau mencuri ciuman pertama kita" Yunho berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun merinding, Kyuhyun tersenyum mendnegarnya. Ah ya, ini pertama kalinya ciuman itu ada. Ciuman pertamanya dengan Jung Yunho, dan ia yang memulai.

"Hyung..please stop..stop saying that you always do faults..dan aku ingin kita bersenang-senang malam ini sepulang aku dari Jepang, bukan membicarakan hal-hal aneh seperti tadi. Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Kyuhyun sedikit protes, pasalnya ia ingin berbincang dan menghabiskan malamnya dengan Yunho. Sudah lebih dari seminggu ia menetap di Jepang dan hanya melalui video call ia menatap paras tampan Yunho.

"I do believe in you, princess.. ah~ bagaimana kalau kau mulai bercerita tentang harimu di Jepang? sounds really great!" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menidurkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang dengan bantal beralaskan paha Yunho.

_Kyuhyun, my princess.. love is something…something that my mind get weird but my heart can see it._

.

.

.

Dengan langkah lunglai Siwon memasuki gedung SM Ebtertainment, ia harus memenuhi jadwalnya untuk berlatih. SJM akan comeback, mau tak mau ia harus bersikap professional jika menyangkut Super Junior. Ia menyimpan kunci mobilnya ke dalam tas ransel yang selalu ia bawa, lalu tanpa sengaja tatapan musangnya menangkap dua sosok lelaki yang sangat ia kenal.

Cho Kyuhyun - Jung Yunho.

"Shit" Siwon mengutuk dirinya yang datang terlalu awal. Dan ia harus menyaksikan adegan mesra Yunho yang mencium dahi Kyuhyun.

"I wish I could to be with you any longer, is it possible, Cho Kyuhyun?" Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya untuk ke luar dari gedung agensinya, berharap adegan mesra seperti tadi tak akan ia lihat lagi untuk kedua, ketiga bahkan untuk selamanya.

Siwon kembali masuk ke dalam mobil, menunggu hingga Yunho dan Kyuhyun pergi. Setidaknya luka hatinya tak akan bertambah dalam jika ia melihat keduanya berjalan bersama.

Selang beberapa menit, Siwon kembali memutuskan untuk memasuki gedung tempatnya berlatih, ia tak mau Eunhyuk dan Sungmin menceramahinya karena datang terlambat.

Tap.

"Siwon" Yunho berhenti tepat di hadapan Siwon ketika Siwon sedang menunggu lift. Siwon mengalihkan atensinya dari layar Iphone yang digenggamnya. Ia melengos kesal ketika Yunho bertatap muka dengannya.

"Apa kita ada urusan ?" Siwon berkata sinis, berusaha meredam suaranya agar tak terdengar oleh yang lain.

"Apa kau punya waktu? Aku ingin berbicara denganmu" Yunho berujar sopan, tak ada nada sinis sedikitpun. Ia tau Siwon benar-benar membencinya.

"Kalau untuk masalah Kyuhyun aku tak punya waktu, sunbaenim.. maaf aku ada jadwal hari ini" Siwon memasuki lift yang tengah terbuka.

"Kyuhyun masih mencintaimu, maafkan aku Siwon" Yunho berbicara dengan nada keras, membuat Siwon menatapnya jengah. Dan saat perhatiannya tertuju pada Yunho, pintu lift tertutup secara perlahan meninggalkan Yunho yang masih menatapnya penuh kesedihan.

**When you lose someone you love, they never really leave you. They just move into a special place in your heart." –Frankenweenie-**

**TBC  
**

sorry for typos

Dear sharon ( Genniepig407) ,thanks for giving me apologize to update it lately and only 1 chapter lol *hug*


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast : **

**- Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Choi Siwon**

**- Jung Yunho**

**- Shim Changmin**

**unfortunately, they are not mine lol~**

Cinta itu seperti sayap kupu-kupu. Indah, lembut, menggelitik dan rapuh. Kerapuhan yang bisa membuat kita menjadi lebih kuat.

.

.

**Flashback on**

"Aku tak ingin cintaku seperti drama roman picisan, saling mencintai, lalu kehilangan.. dan pada akhirnya mereka hanya saling mengenang dari kejauhan"

"Apa cintaku seperti cinta para pemain drama roman picisan, Kyu ?"

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal "hyung tidak romantis! Masa bertanya seperti itu padaku?"

"Aku 'kan hanya bertanya"

"Hyung tidak peka"

Kyuhyun memunggungi Siwon yang tidur di sebelahnya. Siwon menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah kesal padanya. Ini sudah biasa terjadi jika aktivitas mereka sedang padat. Kyuhyun atau dirinya akan meminta perhatian lebih, tapi Siwon sadar bahwa inilah saatnya dirinya memanjakan Kyuhyun, menghabiskan waktu berdua. Jika sudah saling sibuk seperti ini maka Kyuhyun pasti akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Changmin dan games nya, dan Siwon menghabiskan waktu dengan teman artis drama beserta kru nya. Kyuhyun yang merasa diacuhkan hanya bisa memaklumi pekerjaan Siwon yang memang begitu menyita waktu kebersamaannya dengan sang kekasih.

"Kau tau apa yang aku minta dari Tuhan setiap detiknya? Dari rintik hujan yang jatuh setiap musimnya? Dari butir salju putih yang turun setiap natal? Aku hanya menaruh harapan yang sama, aku ingin hari-hariku selalu bersamamu" Siwon berbisik, tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Choi Siwon" dan satu kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun membuat Siwon menyerang bibir dan leher Kyuhyun dengan ciuman-ciuman indah sepanjang malam itu.

**Flashback off**

**.**

.

Kyuhyun dan member Super Junior M menghentikan gerakan dancenya ketika Eunhyuk memberi aba-aba untuk istirahat makan siang. Kedua karamel coklat Kyuhyun menangkap sosok pria bertubuh tegap dengan keringat yang masih terus bercucuran, Kyuhyun menghampiri –mantan- prianya, memberi handuk kering untuk menyeka keringat Siwon yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sekilas lalu mengalihkan atensinya pada Donghae dan Henry yang tengah menghafal bagian rapp.

"Kau bisa memakainya jika mau, hyung" Kyuhyun mengulurkan handuk putih kepada Siwon, Siwon yang bersikap dingin mengambil handuk pemberian Kyuhyun lalu menyekanya ke bagian muka, leher, tangan, dan beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lega melihat Siwon merespon hal kecil darinya, walaupun tatapan dingin dan menusuk itu masih Kyuhyun rasakan. Setidaknya Siwon masih menganggapnya ada saat ini.

Kyuhyun berbalik arah meninggalkan Siwon yang masih pura-pura sibuk mengelap keringatnya. Ia berusaha menahan dirinya agar tak memeluk dan mencium Kyuhyun. Sungguh ia merindukan Kyuhyun, merindukan setiap hela nafasnya, merindukan rengekan manjanya, merindukan suara indahnya sebagai pengantar tidur, merindukan sentuhan lembutnya, merindukan semua yang Kyuhyun punya.

_You and i, we are becoming more ddifferent_

_In your endless greed_

_Im an anbondoned bird inside a small birdcage _

_Called you_

_I can't fly away_

_( Trap – Henry. feat Kyuhyun-Taemin )_

_._

_._

"Ini terlalu sulit" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun tak berani menatap kedua hyungdeul yang tengah menatapnya iba.

"Kau harus profesional, aku tau masalahmu dengan Siwon benar-benar mengharuskan kalian berdiam diri seperti itu, tapi ini grup, Kyuhyunnie, kau harus bisa menguasai setiap emosi dan perasaanmu, Siwon tak seburuk dirimu tadi. Kau banyak melakukan kesalahan" Sungmin berbicara selembut mungkin pada Kyuhyun. Ia tau bahwa kondisi Kyuhyun memang sedang dalam kata buruk.

"Dua minggu lagi kita akan comeback, dan aku tak bisa melihatmu seperti ini. Nadamu sempat fals, dan falseto sedikit hancur. Kyuhyunnie, hyung mohon bersikaplah seperti biasa, jangan memandangnya jika tak sanggup, berjalanlah tetap di tempatmu. Pikirkan apapun yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, anggap semuanya benar-benar dalam keadaan baik. Kami menyayangimu" Sungmin kembali berpetuah. Ia sungguh tak tega melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat kacau. Di tengah latihannya Kyuhyun sempat hampir pingsan, dan itu menambah atmosfer di ruang latihan cukup buruk.

"Kalau lelah kau harus mengatakan pada kami, jangan seperti tadi, kau menari seperti kehilangan jiwa, benar-benar membuatku takut, Kyu" Eunhyuk menambahkan, Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Mianhae, tadi konsentrasiku memang buyar, aku akan melakukan dengan lebih baik lagi, hyung. Aku janji" Kyuhyun tersenyum meyakinkan.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin merangkul Kyuhyun, meyakinkan bahwa mereka selalu ada untuknya.

Cinta selalu punya cara sendiri untuk menemukan jalannya, bukankah pada akhirnya semua orang berhak bahagia karena cinta?

.

.

Titik-titik hujan turun dengan deras, Kyuhyun masih berada di ruang tunggu gedung SM Entertainment menunggu Junghoon sang manager menjemputnya. Semua member kecuali Siwon sudah meninggalkan gedung SM sejak tadi untuk kembali melakukan jadwal masing-masing. Kyuhyun memainkan ipadnya, telinganya ia pasang headphone hitamnya. Matanya terus menatap layar pipih berbentuk persegi panjang itu, jemari lentiknya terus menari indah pada layar sentuh itu. Erangan demi erangan kekesalan ia lontarkan tatkala permainan games-nya harus berkahir dengan score yang rendah –menurutnya-

Lelaki berparas cantik itu menghentikan permainannya, lalu melirik arloji guess yang ia pakai.

"Junghoon hyung lama sekali. Aku lap…." gumaman Kyuhyun terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok pria yang begitu ia kenal. Hati Kyuhyun mencelos melihat Siwon begitu acuh padanya. Ada lubang besar yang menganga lebar dalam hatinya. Ia begitu sakit menahan rindu dan cinta yang membuncah untuk Siwon.

Siwon duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, karena hanya itu sofa yang tersisa.

"Hyung belum pulang?" Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan, ia sungguh merasa tak suka dengan keadaan canggung yang menghimpitnya.

"Belum, sedang menunggu Junghoon hyung"

"Eh? Aku juga sedang menunggunya, dia masih mengantar Ryeowookie ke sukira"

"Hm" gumaman singkat Siwon terdengar begitu pelan, sungguh ia harus menahan hasratnya untuk menyentuh Kyuhyun.

Siwon memandang lurus ke depan, pikirannya benar-benar tak focus saat ini. Yang ia mau hanyalah menyentuh Kyuhyun, memeluknya, menciuminya, membisikan kata cinta untuknya, melindunginya, menemaninya, dan melakukan semua dengannya.

Greep

Siwon menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya, sungguh tak mampu lagi ia tahan rasa rindu yang membuatnya sesak, rasa cintanya yang begitu bergejolak, rasa ingin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Siwon mengabaikan egonya, mengesampingkan emosinya, ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun yang selalu berada di sisinya.

"Biarkan seperti ini, aku mohon" Siwon memohon, dagunya ia tumpu pada pundak dan leher Kyuhyun, ia menghirup aroma apple yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun, harum tubuh Kyuhyun yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

"_I'm still mad here_" hanya frase itu yang keluar dari mulut Siwon.

Kyuhyun terisak tertahan, hanya airmata yang mampu ia keluarkan tanpa suara. Tubuhnya membeku, ia begitu merindukan sosok yang tengah mendekapnya, Kyuhyun masih mencintai Siwon, dan akan terus mencintai Siwon.

"Hyung.."

"Don't _say anything, I don't want to hear your voice, let me to hug you tightly. Kyuhyun, I really miss you..miss you..and miss you_" suara Siwon melemah, terdengar serak dan menyayat hati Kyuhyun. Ia melukai Siwon, melukai pria yang telah mengubah sexualitasnya demi membalas cinta Kyuhyun.

"_Do your hear my heartbeat? It's always like this_.. jantungku berdetak seperti ini jika bersamamu, dan rasanya tak akan pernah berubah, akan selalu tetap seperti ini"

Kyuhyun mendengar semuanya, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang dalam perutnya, terasa menggelitik dan membuat hatinya bahagia. Apa masih bisa ia kembali pada Siwon? Kembali pada mantan kekasih yang telah ia khianati. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak pernah berhenti mencintai Siwon, ia hanya memiliki dua perasaan yang membuatnya harus terjerumus dalam lembah perselingkuhan. Kyuhyun menyadari rasa nyaman yang diberikan Yunho membuatnya merasa bahwa dirinya membutuhkan seseorang yang selalu mementingkan dirinya jauh di atas segalanya, ia tahu bahwa perasaan yang diberikan Yunho adalah perasaan cinta, tapi apa Kyuhyun mengerti bahwa perasaan yang ia punya untuk Yunho adalah sebatas rasa aman dan nyaman? Toh pada kenyataannya kita tak bisa memiliki dua perasaan yang sama dalam satu waktu.

Ini terlalu sulit, sulit untuk dimengerti. Bagaimana caranya menjaga hati agar tetap utuh, agar tetap pada tempatnya, agar tetap bisa menjaga apa yang telah kita miliki, karena kita baru akan menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya kita akan merasa benar-benar kehilangan setelah kita merasakan bahwa sesuatu itu hilang dan tak akan pernah kembali.

"Tolong lepaskan aku jika kau benar-benar tak ingin kembali padaku, hilangkan perasaanmu maka aku akan melupakan semua tentang kita" Cho Kyuhyun kembali meneteskan airmatanya, permintaan Siwon membuat perasaannya terombang ambing.

Inikah akhir dari perjuangan cinta Siwon untuknya? Inikah akhir dari perasaan yang Kyuhyun miliki selama bertahun-tahun untuk Siwon ? atau akan ada suatu keajaiban cinta yang menghampiri mereka berdua lalu bersatu untuk selamanya?

.

.

"Shit" Kyuhyun hampir membanting Ipad dipangkuannya, ia berusaha meredam kekesalan yang meradang di hatinya.

Changmin yang tengah menyeruput teh hangat memandang Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

"Kau baca berita mengenai drama Siwon hyung?" Changmin yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun akhirnya duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, di tepi kasur yang berukuran sedang itu.

"Dia mengupload lagi di social media adegan mesra dan ciuman dengan Siwon hyung"

"Lantas kau kesal?" Changmin memandang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menaghela nafas panjang, berusaha mengontrol semua emosinya.

"Kau tau apa jawabanku"

"Kenapa kau kesal? Dia hanya mantan kekasihmu"

"….."

"Dia bebas melakukan apa yang dia mau, begitu juga dengan aktris yang terlibat dalam drama itu"

"…."

"Lebih baik kau pikirkan hubunganmu dengan Yunho hyung, dia hyungku kau tau aku sangat menyanyanginya" Changmin meletakkan cangkir teh di nakas coklat eboni yang terletak di sebelah kasur Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih diam, ia membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Changmin barusan. Siwon memang mantan kekasihnya, jadi untuk apa dia merasa risih dan kesal?

"Apa aku mencintamu Yunho hyung, Chwang?" pertanyaan ambigu Kyuhyun membuat Changmin menghentikan aktivitasnya membalas chat dari Lee Jonghyun, sahabat dan gitaris favoritnya.

"Aku tak mengerti pertanyaanmu"

"Aku masih mencintai Siwon hyung"

"Aku tahu"

"Lantas? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Jawaban atas pertanyaanmu hanya kau yang bisa menjawabnya"

"Chwang…."

"Kyuhyunnie, tanya hatimu..kau menyakiti dua orang, dan menyakiti dirimu sendiri"

"Aku bukannya membela Yunho hyung, tapi kau tahu 'kan dia memang benar mencintaimu.. setelah Yunho hyung dicampakkan oleh Jaejoong hyung dia seperti kehilangan arah, dia bahkan menutup hatinya kala itu. Dan ketika kau datang dalam hidupnya, dia berubah, berubah menjadi Yunho hyung yang dulu. Ceria, perhatian, selalu tersenyum dan itu membuatku merasa lega dan tenang. Yunho hyung bukan orang yang mudah jatuh cinta, dia akan mempertahankan apa yang dia miliki. Tapi, setelah aku tahu bahwa dia akan melepasmu jika kau tak bahagia, itu membuatku terkejut. Perasaanmu untuk Yunho hyung akan menjadi boomerang untuknya dan untukmu"

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam mendengarkan penuturan Changmin, ia membenarkan setiap kalimat yang diucapkan sahabatnya itu. Dia begitu jahat mempermainkan perasaan orang yang benar-benar tulus padanya. Dan saat ini ia sungguh bimbang, bagaimana caranya agar ia terlepas dari jerat cinta rumit yang membuatnya hampir gila?

"Jangan mempermainkan perasaan orang lain, aku takut kelak kau akan merasakan sakit yang lebih dari ini"

"Kau mencintai Siwon hyung aku tahu itu, bahkan aku tak bisa memenangkan hatimu dulu, kau sudah jatuh terlalu dalam untuk Siwon hyung, dan sekarang kau memilih Yunho hyung daripada cinta tujuh tahunmu. Kau tidak mecintai Yunho hyung, kau hanya bersimpati padanya, kau hanya menyayanginya karena dia begitu perhatian padamu, membuatmu merasa nyaman saat Siwon hyung sedang tidak berada di sisimu"

"Aku begitu buruk sekarang, kau tau aku begitu terlampau sakit untuk memberikan seluruh hatiku untuk Siwon hyung. Kau tahu bagaimana aku, Chwang.. hanya kau yang tahu bagaimana jalan panjang yang kutempuh untuk mendapatkan cinta Siwon hyung. Begitu banyak jalan liku yang kulalui tapi semua itu terasa begitu tak adil bagiku. Aku mencurahkan semua yang kupunya untuk Siwon hyung, tapi hingga terakhir aku bersamanya, dia membuatku begitu ragu..dan saat keraguan itu muncul, Yunho hyung selalu ada untukku, menempatkanku di posisi pertama dalam hatinya"

Changmin tertegun, semua yang diucapkan Kyuhyun memang sesuai kenyataannya, bahkan ia merasakan sakit hati terparah sepanjang hidupnya tatkala ia dapatkan Kyuhyun yang lebih mengejar dan mencintai Choi Siwon bukan dirinya, dan sekarang, Yunho lah yang membuat Kyuhyun bimbang, satu perasaan yang muncul dalam hati Kyuhyun itu yang membuat segala permasalahan cerita cinta Kyuhyun begitu rumit dan menyakitkan.

"Jadi kau menyerah untuk tetap berada di sisi Siwon hyung? Segala keraguan yang kau rasakan apa sudah benar terbukti bahwa perasaan Siwon hyung benar membuatmu ragu?"

"Dia menemui mantan pacarnya diam-diam di belakangku, mengeluarkan boneka dari dalam kardus di gudang apartemennya dengan alasan ia mau membersihkan gudangnya agar terlihat rapi, mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya dan mantan pacarnya..aku berusaha mengesampingkan semua sampai semua terlihat jelas dan meyakinkan hatiku bahwa itu hanya pikiran burukku semata, tapi kejadian beruntun itu membuatku meragukannya"

"Tapi Siwon hyung hanya mencintaimu sekarang"

"…"

"Dan kau memanfaatkan Yunho hyung, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Habis rasa sabar Changmin untuk sahabatnya, ia ingin sekali membuat Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa yang dilakukannya saat ini bukan menyelesaikan masalah, tapi hanya menambah masalah baru.

"Maaf..aku membentakmu" Kyuhyun menatap dalam Changmin, rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis sekarang.

"Pahami lagi perasaanmu, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa yang kau lakukan hanya menambah masalah baru, Kyuhyun, aku tahu kau tak bisa lepas dari Siwon hyung, kau sangat mencintainya"

Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat, diusapnya punggung Kyuhyun lembut.

"Gomawoyo.. aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan"

_Love is always this cruel_

_Love is always this sharp_

_Love is always like fire_

_Even we know this, we still love_

_Breakups are always this painful_

_Breakups are always this hurtful_

_Breakups are always like this_

_Memories will grow to become more recollections_

_( Love is… by CN Blue)_

.

.

Hujan kian deras, menamani kesendirian Yunho malam ini. Suara rintik hujan membuat hati Yunho merasa damai, dan terasa menenangkan. Ini sudah menit ke empat puluh ia menunggu seseorang di dalam café mewah pribadi milik Yunho, matanya terus memandang ke luar jendela berharap seseorang yang ingin ia temui itu datang. Seseorang yang telah ia lukai, entah sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Segala yang ingin ia mau mungkin tak dapat ia miliki.

Tepat ketika jarum panjang jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit, seseorang yang ditunggunya datang, memakai kaos putih dengan dibalut jaket musim dingin berwarna hitam, terlihat tampan, menarik tapi sederhana. Yunho berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat menyambut kedatangan pria tampan itu.

"Selamat datang Choi Siwon, senang bertemu denganmu lagi"

**To Be Continue~~**

**special thanks to Sharon (geniepig407) , thanks for your support, here i have published already^^**

Hahaha~ ini semakin ngga jelas, konfliknya amburadul, ya begitulah isi otak aku :P

Aku selalu menekankan, setiap postingan ff aku di blog atau ffn itu cuma **fanfiction**, aku cuma menuangkan ide melalui tulisan. by the way, don't call me "author" just call me anni , we are friends :')

Anyway, Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mention utk minta update, yang reviews dan segala macam bentuk feedback-nya. aku lagi terkena virus WB, ribet sama kerjaan and skripsi yang tak kunjung selesai, jadi updatenya lama. maaf ya :)


End file.
